


Come Back

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fanart, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune reached out, placing bloodstained hands on Scott's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> So [I read this](http://tofixtheshadows.tumblr.com/post/78405450790) and got inspired. 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
